


Nightmare

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared in horror before he found his voice to yell. "No..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

"Doc said that you're on strict bed rest, Danny," Ben gently reminded the younger man as he guided him into the apartment and closed the door firmly behind them before leading his young colleague towards the bedroom as Steve trailed silently behind them. Neither man appeared to be even aware of his presence, but the realization did not faze him. The younger man was extremely lucky not to be spending the night in a hospital bed.  
  
Steve shivered unconsciously as he remembered the sight of the car as it sped towards his lover and Second-In-Command. The only thing he could do was shout a warning and watch as Danny desperately threw himself out of the way. Steve wasn't sure if the car actually hit him; Doc said the bruises could have been the result of Dan hitting the ground, but Steve did remember the horrible thump of Danny slamming into the pavement, and he could not forget the sight of Danny's body as it rolled like a rag doll across the road before stopping motionless face down in the gutter.  
  
The young detective had been extremely lucky escaping with a severely bruised hip, abrasions down his right arm and face and damaged ligaments in his shoulder. Doc had initially been concerned with head injuries, but the x-rays had been clear, and other than a headache Dan showed no other symptoms of a concussion. McGarrett shook his head in disbelief after hearing the Doc's report--he had feared for the worst and had never expected to be standing next to Danny's gurney in the examination room just a couple short hours after the hit and run, listening to the younger detective as he argued against being admitted to the hospital. Initially he had agreed with Doc's orders for Danno to be admitted overnight, but Danno's pleas to be released and Ben's reassurance that he would remain with Dan at home until Steve wrapped up the case at work had changed his mind.  
  
  
He shook his head, clearing it of the sickening memory as he watched with a strange fascination as the two men headed towards Dan's small bedroom. "Come on, let's get you straight to bed," Ben told the younger man gently.  
  
"I'm ok," Danny mumbled as he tripped unsteadily over his own feet, "I can rest just as well on the sofa."  
  
Steve was unable to stop the smile caused by his young lover's stubbornness that spread across his face as Ben's arm quickly snaked around Danny's waist, preventing him from falling as they continued their trek towards the half closed bedroom door. "I know you are, Bruddah, but humor me a little. I have a habit of following Doc's orders, especially after I have been given the amount of painkillers that Doc gave you."  
  
Danny mumbled under his breath and Ben laughed. Although the words were indecipherable, the tone was not, and told him of the younger man's displeasure at Bergman's instructions. Steve watched Ben grin as they halted near the bed and he turned Danny around to face him. "Nothing wrong in going to bed," Ben said softly as he reached up and gently removed Danny's sling, watching for any signs of discomfort before he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "It can bequite fun if you are going to bed with someone else," he murmured as pushed the material open and leaned down, licking one of the brown nipples now exposed, unable to resist the temptation.  
  
Steve jumped, shocked, unable to believe that Ben was licking and nibbling his lover's chest as Danny gasped, "Ben…?" as Ben's fingers found his other nipple and began to pinch and rub them.  
  
"Mmm," Ben answered as he slowly stood up and kissed Danny's lips, darting his tongue between them, feeling Danny's resistance begin to fade as Danny slowly opened his mouth and allowed his tongue in. The soft kiss intensified as Danny's tongue hesitatingly met his before the dwell began, each exploring the other's mouth as Ben's arm pulled Danny carefully into his embrace, mindful of the  
bruised ribs, abraded arm and injured shoulder as his other hand pushed the shirt free from the young man's shoulder and arm.  
  
Steve found himself unable to move or even speak as Ben pulled away and removed Danny's shirt, being careful not to jostle Danno's injured arm, before he dropped it to the ground. "That's better," Ben whispered as he ran his fingers down Danny's chest and stomach, feeling the firm muscles under the smooth skin, "Now, we just need to finish getting you ready for bed."  
  
Ben slowly ran his finger along the waistband of Danny's pants, softly stroking the skin before he undid the button and lowered the zip, and kneeling down he gently tugged the pants over Danny's bruised hips as his lips lightly kissed the newly exposed skin. Steve heard Danny gasp as Ben's lips and tongue softly brushed against Danny's hard cock and smiled as Danny's hips instinctively pushed forward, offering him more. He stopped a moment to lightly lick and nibble the sensitive head, enjoying the sounds Danny made as his tongue teased him.  
  
Danny groaned in disappointment as Ben's mouth moved away and Ben's attention was again returned to removing his pants, lifting one leg free before the other and throwing the pants aside.  
  
Standing back up, Ben reached across and pulled down the blankets on the bed before silently nodding to Danny to climb in. Doing as he was told, Danny eased himself back and sighed with desire as Ben leaned across and repositioned the pillows behind his head. "Ben … please …" he whispered breathlessly as he reached up in an attempt to capture the other man.  
  
Ben smiled and said nothing; instead he pulled away, standing upright as his fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt as Danny watched hungrily. Slowly removing his shirt he leaned across and captured Danny's lips in a kiss, darting his tongue deep in the younger man's mouth until both men were forced to pull away for breath. Straightening again he ran his hands down the front of his jeans, allowing Danny to see the hardening bulge in the front. He watched Danny lick his lips as he slowly and teasingly undid his jeans button and zip, his erection springing full and erect as he lowered his pants to the ground and casually stepped out of them.  
  
Easing himself onto the bed, being careful not to jostle Danny too much as he did, Ben stretched out along side of the curly haired detective. Capturing Dan's lips, Ben lightly kissed Danny before he whispered into his ear, "Tell me who you really want? Me or Steve?"  
  
Danny moaned beneath him, and feeling Ban's hardness press against him, as he answered breathlessly, pulling the Polynesian detective closer.”I want you, Ben."  
  
Standing at the end of the bed, unseen and unnoticed by either man in the bed,Steve stared in horror before he found his voice to yell. "No..."  
  
"Steve … Steve, it's just a dream," Danny whispered as he firmly shook his lover awake. "Come on, Steve, wake up."  
  
Snapping open, Steve's eyes darted around the room in confusion until they settled on his young lover's worried face before they travelled around the room one more time to reassure himself that they were really alone.  
  
"Are you okay?" Danny asked concerned as he stared down at Steve's pale face.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." McGarrett smiled as he pulled the younger man down into his embrace, silently making a mental note of never allowing Ben to care for Danny under any circumstances as he nuzzled his young lover's neck as he murmured under his breath, "I know who you really want. Of course I do!"  
  
Pau


End file.
